<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just feel it in my gut by Rizz07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289564">I just feel it in my gut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07'>Rizz07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The strength of the wolf is the pack [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Pack feelings, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur cancels on him last minute, Max knew something was up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc &amp; Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc &amp; Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen &amp; Arthur Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The strength of the wolf is the pack [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just feel it in my gut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a frown on his forehead, his eyes read over the text he had just received from Arthur again. Max had planned to meet up with him later, but the beta just cancelled on him. The simple ‘can’t make it’ irked him. The sheer lack of information was unlike the beta that he had become to know and it worried him. His instinct telling him that something wasn’t right.</p><p>“Careful or that frown will become permanent” Daniel teased, from where he was lounging on the bed. Annoyed, Max threw him a glare, getting a wink as response. Growling he turned his back to the alpha, not in the mood for his mate to poking fun at him. Feeling unsettled. Worry filling him.</p><p>“Alright, what’s wrong?” Daniel asked, sitting up. His tone changing upon sensing Max seriousness.</p><p>“Don’t know yet.” Following his gut, he called Arthur. The feeling only worsened as the phone continued to ring, the beta not answering. That’s when he was certain something wasn’t right. “Come one.” Grabbing Daniel’s hand, pulling him off the bed and out of the room. Setting course towards Arthur’s hotel room.</p><p>“Max, where exactly are we going?” Daniel asked confused. Speeding up his steps to be able to walk next to him. The alpha keeping his hand in Max’s.</p><p>“Arthur’s. Don’t ask me what, but something’s up.”</p><p>“You do know that it’s not your responsibility to check up on him, right?”</p><p>Stopping abruptly, Max growled at his mate. Of course he was aware of that. Still didn’t mean he shouldn’t. His omega would continue to stay restless if he didn't. “Alright, forget I said anything” Daniel spoke with a hint of a smile. Max knew the man realized how important this was to him.</p><p>It was common for an alpha to not always fully understand an omega’s instinct, but luckily Daniel always managed to catch on rather quickly and accepting it. Even asking questioned to understand his mate’s feelings and intuition even more at times. Pleasing Max his omega whenever he did, liking how thoughtful his alpha was.</p><p>Arriving at Arthur’s hotel room, he was disappointed to find the beta not there. His team mate did manage to tell them, he had left to go and see his brother. Charles, of course. Fighting the urge to roll his for not having thought of that himself.</p><p>Growling in frustration, he turned around. Having no idea on which floor the older beta was staying on. “I’ve got this” Daniel told him, squeezing his hand.</p><p>In a matter of minutes his alpha managed to track down the Ferrari driver’s hotel room number for him. Grateful he planted a kiss on the Aussie’s lips, before pulling him along once more. Loving the warm chuckle that fell from his mate’s lips.</p><p>**</p><p>Knocking again, Max taped his foot impatiently. Having gotten no answer the first time around, but instinctively he knew both betas were inside. “Damn it Arthur, open the god damn door” he growled, when there again came no response. “I know you’re in there and I will kick this door in if you don’t open up. NOW!” Heavily growling out the last word. His omega whining restless. Sensing the sadness coming from the other side of the door. </p><p>“Max please” Daniel tried to calm him down. Warily glancing between him and the door, aware that it wasn't an empty threat. But there was no need for him to be concerned. Max knew exactly what he was doing. Proven by the sound of someone approaching the door from inside the room. Sending an triumphant look at his mate.</p><p>The moment Arthur opened up, he quickly pulled the beta in his arms. Whining in concern, before checking him over for any injuries.</p><p>“It’s not me” the beta told him, looking sad.</p><p>That meant… Wasting zero time, Max moved inside. Eyes immediately falling upon the dark brown wolf curled up on the bed. Sadness oozing off of him.</p><p>“What happened?” Max asked concerned, glancing back at the younger beta.</p><p>“Apparently Seb leaving came up in his meeting. I guess the reality of the situation hadn’t fully sank in until then, or he suppressed it” Arthur explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly.</p><p>Nodding, Max turned into his wolf form. Jumping on the bed, he carefully curled around the beta, who whimpered. Whining softly, Max nuzzled his head, both in comfort and to show him that he wasn’t alone. Only when the whimpering stopped, did he turn back to give a pointed look at the two men still standing near the door. Satisfied when they got the memo. Both of them shifting as well, joining him and Charles on the bed, cuddling close. Pleased Max rested his head on Charles his back. This was exactly what Charles needed right now, the comfort of a pack surrounding him.</p><p>**</p><p>Much later Daniel managed to convince the beta to shirt back into human form. It surprised Max a little, the lack of jealousy he was feeling at seeing his mate’s arm around the beta’s shoulders. When Charles hanging out around his alpha had always been a sore subject for him, especially back in the days when they hadn’t been mated yet.</p><p>“I just can’t believe he’s leaving” the beta sniffled. Rubbing his eyes tiredly.</p><p>A feeling Max could relate to, even if Charles his situation was also completely different from what his had been. For him it had been his potential mate that was leaving the team, leaving him. For Charles it was the team mate he looked up to. Even when the Monegasque refused to do under for Sebastian on the track, he did have the habit to search for the other beta's approval outside of it.</p><p>“Why is everyone always leaving me?” Charles cried miserably. Hiding his face against his pulled up knees. Arthur whined, from where he was curled up at his brother’s feet, still in wolf form. Both Daniel and Max hugging the older beta between them, trying their best to comfort him.</p><p>“You still got us. None of us are leaving” Daniel told him softly, rubbing his back. “And Seb might not be leaving us either. We’ve got to wait and see what he has planned out.”</p><p>None of them knew. Sure they had heard the rumors, like everyone else, but Max wasn’t holding his breath. Especially not about the one that went around that Sebastian had put all his money on a seat at Mercedes. Having no clue if that was an actual possibility, or how Lewis and Mercedes looked at it. However if he did succeed, it would be the perfect revenge on the team that apparently hadn’t wanted him anymore. And that Max could admire, even if it was a huge gamble.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what I’m going to do without him” Charles sniffled.</p><p>Max snorted. “What you’ve always done” he told the beta. “You’re a Ferrari driver. A multiple time race winner. You have proven that you can do this. You don’t need someone to hold your hand.” Charles started at him flabbergasted and Max suppressed a smile. It must come across funny to have your rival tell you this. To encourage you. “And whenever you do need someone to lean on, you’ve got your pack to fall back on.”</p><p>Feeling proud of himself when he noticed Daniel eyeing him in amazement. Giving him a nod of approval that spread a warmth within him. Nothing could ever beat receiving his alpha’s love, affection and approval.</p><p>“But Seb-“</p><p>“Will be missed” he cut short. “Either as a team mate or as driver. But that shouldn’t affect your career. You’ve made it to Ferrari without him. Although I’m sure he will stay in contact with you anyway. But let’s not jump ahead, you’re not saying goodbye just yet. For the remainder of the season he is still your team mate.”</p><p>Blinking slowly, Charles nodded his head. “You’re right.” A chuckle falling from his lips. “Can’t believe I’m saying that.”</p><p>“Yeah occasionally Max here, can make sense” Daniel teased fondly. Earning him a playful growl from his mate.</p><p>“<em>Merci</em> Max. For helping me. You didn’t have to” Charles thanked him almost timidly.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Of course I did” Max told him. “When I opened my arms for Arthur, I’d knew I get you with him” he scoffed lightheartedly. Patting the younger beta, who had lifted its head. Arthur almost purring in affection.</p><p>With a smile Charles looked fondly down at his little brother as well. “Yeah, we are a packaged deal.” And that they were. Max hadn't had any illusion that they wouldn’t be. Accepting his faith when he bonded with the cub, after having to rescue Arthur. For him, Max was willing to put up with his rival. </p><p>Feeling the beta relax against him, he continued to give him the comfort and closeness Charles needed. And maybe, just maybe, the oldest beta wasn’t so bad after all. Although he would never admit that out loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After giving you fiercely protective Max, you now got some inside in his more normal, instinctive protectiveness (mother hen). And I do hope you all enjoyed seeing more of omega Max. Please let me know what you think!</p><p>I'm also still planning on adding more drivers to this AU. I'm just not sure who, and what their second gender and relationship (if they have one) will be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>